


Ripples of Fate

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [53]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, None of the Sillyvision crew die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A nightmare of a tragedy from several years ago brings up memories of close calls.(Note: the BATIM crew willnotbe facing an angry Grim Reaper.)





	Ripples of Fate

"Shhh, shhh, it's OK, it's OK." Henry gently held Bendy close, the little Toon trembling as the animator stroked the space between his horns. "It was just a nightmare, buddy."

"No," Bendy whimpered. "It felt too real. All those people..." He started to cry softly.

"What happened?" asked Shawn, rubbing his eyes as he entered the room. The others followed, having been awoken by Bendy's scream.

"Bendy had a nightmare," Henry explained. "Something about a plane explosion."

"Oh," Wally said, giving Bendy a sympathetic look. "Poor guy."

"Maybe a little breakfast will help," Susie suggested. "We were going to start getting up soon anyway."

"A plane explosion, huh?" Sammy stroked his chin in thought. "I almost ended up in one, actually. Ever heard of Flight 180?"

"That's the plane that blew up back in 2000, right?"

Sammy nodded. "I was going to Paris on vacation, but there was a holdup at security. I don't remember what it was about, but by the time I got through, it was clear I wasn't going to reach the gate in time, so I switched to a different plane. I didn't hear about the explosion until I was already in Paris."

Norman whistled. "Damn. That was closer than what happened to me."

Catching the interested looks from the others, he went on. "I was drivin' down to visit family, and I ran into an old friend while stopping to get gas. Two hours later, I heard about a pile-up on the radio. If I hadn't stopped to talk, I'd have been in that mess."

"Susie and I had a close call too," Allison said, turning on the coffee maker. "We were at an amusement park, and she wanted to go on this rollercoaster called Devil's Flight. But I got sick from eating an improperly cooked churro, so she went to get some water for when I was done puking my guts out. While she was doing that, however, there was an accident, and the coaster derailed. Needless to say, we left almost immediately."

"I missed a big race because I had to take my car to get fixed." Wally looked down at the bacon he was frying with a glum expression. "There was a big crash, and part of the stadium collapsed. Couple of my pals died."

"Sounds like a lot of us had near misses," Henry mused. "Linda and I were on going to see her parents, and we got stuck in traffic. While we were sitting behind a bus, we heard a broadcast about a bridge collapsing--one that we would have been on."

There was silence for a while, during which several pairs of eyes turned to look at Shawn, Thomas and Grant. Finally, Grant broke the silence.

"I was supposed to meet with someone at a bed and breakfast, but I had to cancel at the last minute because I got sick. Later, I found out there was a gas leak, and the guy they sent in my place suffocated."

"One of me sisters invited me to visit her and her boyfriend in France," said Shawn. "We were goin' to see a movie, but they didn't have any tickets for th' one we wanted to see, so we ended up goin' to the Lourve. Not me idea of fun, but better than bein' in a collapsing theater."

"Guess I got you all beat," Thomas chuckled. "There was a subway train that crashed, leaving only five survivors. I almost got on, but I missed it 'cause I was too busy helping a woman find her phone. Next day, I stop in at a diner, and guess who was working there?"

"The woman you helped?" asked Wally.

"Mm-hmm." Thomas smiled. "That's how I met Gina."

Norman let out another whistle. "Cheatin' death and meeting your girlfriend in one day? You definitely got us beat."

Accepting a plate full of scrambled eggs from Alice, Bendy turned to look out the window, a strange expression on his face. Somehow, it felt like the dream had been a memory, one shared by more than one person...

He shook himself. No good would come of obsessing over it.

"So what are we doing today? We are still on vacation, after all."


End file.
